wandering_roninfandomcom-20200215-history
Rulebook Committee
From the Rulebook: This rulebook is not the final say in all areas of Wandering Ronin for all time. Extended game play may reveal flaws within the current set of rules and regulations that need to be addressed. Therefore, the following system of checks and balances are put into place as a means to correct these issues. 1: Each Province must elect or appoint a representative. The manner in which this is done is left up to the individual Province. A: The representative position is an open-ended appointment unless removed by the Monarch or the rep steps down. This is to allow for consistency amongst the reps. B: The reps can be removed from the position at any time by the current Monarch of their Province. C: The rep answers directly to their Governor. D: The representative must be a current member of the Province in which he/she is to serve. E: The main duty of the rep is to poll their Province for rule change suggestions and clarifications, then bring them to the forums when requested. Each rep must remain in contact with the Monarchy and populace in order to promote the Provinces rule agenda. F: The reps have the discretionary right to discard change suggestions that are obviously inappropriate. G: The reps will discuss the changes in an open forum to help clarify and clean up the wording and intention of the changes. H: The reps must submit any rule change suggestions to the Wandering Ronin Emperor before the last day in May. Clarifications must be transferred by the last day of May every year. Any transfers after the date will not be considered until the next year. No exceptions. 2: Rule Changes will be voted upon and enacted in odd-numbered years at The Pilgrimage. 3: Clarifications will be voted upon every year at The Pilgrimage. These clarifications will be edited into the rulebook within three (3) months with any new Rules Changes. 4: A representative of Wandering Ronin (appointed by the new Emperor) will compile the finalized list of Rule Change Suggestions and Clarifications and will supply copies for the official vote. Each Provinces representative will post the finalized list on their Province list. 5: The votes will be held at The Pilgrimage, during the Monarch’s meeting. 6: Only Monarchs may cast a vote at the meeting unless a representative (a representative of the Province, not necessarily the rules representative, although the rules representative is eligible for this duty.) has been appointed by them, verified in writing, before the meeting begins. It is in every Provinces' best interest to have a representative of their land with a list of votes at this meeting. 7: Only the items on the finalized list, completed and presented by the appointed representative of Wandering Ronin (appointed by the retiring Emperor) will be voted upon (see #4). Absolutely no Rules Change Suggestions or Clarifications will be accepted on site for change. 8: Each item on the finalized list will be debated and then voted upon with a 75% majority of the assembled Monarchs (or appointed representatives) required for it to pass. 9: Passed items are then compiled for entry into the rulebook. 10: Within 7 days of the end of The Pilgrimage, the new Rules and Clarifications will be made available to all members of Wandering Ronin to read. 11: All rule changes and clarifications are effective three (3) months from the date of the meeting. The new, revised rulebook (if needed), will be available to the public by this date.